The Chronicles of Xander
by HarbingerofDiscord
Summary: Xander is a new trainer trying to make it out on his own and trying to stay alive. Of course you can't a story like this without a group of people trying to take over the world by enslaving and committing mass murder. Contains: Solo M (maybe F), profanity, murder, possible torture and Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first fanfic. It's about a new trainer trying to make it out on his own and trying to stay alive. Of course you can't a story like this without a group of people trying to take over the world by enslaving and committing mass murder. To kick off this story I will introduce you to Xander. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Xander! Xander get up and feed the Mareep!"

'_Scoffs' _"Fuck my life". I roll out my bed and look around my bland room. _ 'I should probably say I'm cleaning my room, but … she wouldn't buy that. The only thing that is out of place are the few pair of clothes that are scattered across the floor.' _There is a pop that echoes through the room as I stretch my arm. I continue to stand there as I feel the wind blow through the window. "That breeze feels nice" I look out the open window and can see a float of Pidgey fly by. "I need to get out of here" I run my fingers through my hair as I let the cool spring breeze dance across my cinamon brown skin. The breeze was hitting every inch of my body, including my member causing it to twitch and enlarge. '_Not now! I don't have time for this. And to think I was lucky enough to wake up without wood'._

"Xander?"

I jumped and cringed after hearing my mother's voice. Johnny immediatley going soft and then some.

"Jesus! Mom you scared me!" _ 'I swear that woman is a ninja. Damn near jumped out of my skin. I swear that women a needs bell'._

"Hurry up, the Mareep are hungry" I heard her trying to open the door. "And why is the door locked? When are you going to stop locking doors in my house?" "As soon as I stop sleeping naked" "Ew, TMI" I roll my eyes as I sniff an old red **Looks can be Deceiving **shirt that I picked up off the floor. "Smells clean to me. Damnit! I forgot to do the laundry!" _ 'Sigh' _"Oh well, I guess I'm going commando". I walk into the bathroom to do the usual: brush my hair, brush my teeth, put of deodorant. "My life is too routine for my liking" As I run down the steps I am greeted my best-friend, Marie. She just recently evolved from a Mareep. We are really close, even while we were living in the Johto reigon. We would play games, go for walks, and train while my parents weren't looking. Now that she is a Flaffy I am even more eager to leave and go on my journey. I would've left a long time ago, but a law was passed on my 14th birthday stating "Due to the massive increase in deaths, trainers and coordinators must be 18 to travel without an adult unless a waiver is signed by them, a parent, and local officier or gym leader." My parents said they aren't signing shit saying that their only son can go and get himself killed by a Beedrill or a pissed off Rhydon. I understood why they said hell no, but I was still upset.

"Good morning Marie, how is my favorite electrical hazard?"

"Flaff flaff"

"They are still hungry you know? They have been whining for a good 20 minutes. I already re-heated their food so get to it." I heave out a sigh as I grab the food and walked out of the back door. As soon as Marie closed the door all twentyfive Mareep started stampeding towards me. They all have this crazed hunger look in their eyes. Being as the rational young man I am I broke out in a sprint towards the barn. All that can be heard are the stampeding Mareep while unleashing their battle cries and my high pitched yet manly screams. I burst through the barn door and franticly started pouring the food in the bowls layed out on the other side of the barn. I barely made it out of the way as they stormed through the double doors. I stood back and took count as they all ate their morning meals. "Well that's done. Now all we have to do is collect my pay from mother then we can go on our journey." "Flaffy?" "Yes journey. I've decieded that we are leaving today before I came downstairs. Aren't you excited?" I asked gleefully. "The only reason why we didn't leave on my birthday was because I knew mon and dad would want to celebrate my birthday... And I wanted to keep their minds away from me getting eatin by a Rhydon, trampled by Tarous, and used as a sacrafice for Ho-Oh." _'My parents and their dreams.'_

"Still alive?"

"Hello mother. You do realize that you have yet to say good morning to me, right?"

"It will be a good morning when you are able to wake your ass up on time so you can feed the damn Mareep. We have to make them happy so they will allow us to use and sell their wool."

"Speaking of being happy-"

"Are you about to tell me you and Marie are leaving today?"

"Yes. Soon actually. I would like to get to Lavender Town before the sun sets. I will make sure not to be captured by radical Ho-Oh worshippers." I said sarcastically with a cheesy grin. _'Please don't make me sneak out. PLEASE mother, don't make me sneak out like some pre-teen with a death wish.' _I hold the grin as I watch her walk to a cabient and pull of a black and blue bookbag and black leather trainer belt with six pokeballs already in the slots.

"We picked this up for you a couple days ago. Your money is in the side pocket, you also have one sleeping bag, one pot, ten extra pokeballs, and four cans of ravioli. Your father should be at the pokemart right now."

"Thanks mom, I love you."

"I love you too. Make sure you see your father before you leave and go pack another set of clothes."

"Alright!" I dash upstairs and shove a pair of cargo pants and a black shirt with a Seviper slithering at the hem into my bookbag. "Marie run and get my toothbrush and toothpaste." As Marie leaves the room I go through my checklist. "Okay, I just put the money from my side pocket in my wallet. I have my cell phone, my b&e keys, clothes, fuck underwear, and... my kick ass gloves!"

"Flaffy!"

"Thanks Marie." I jam the toiletries in my bag and put on my trainer belt. "So Marie, you ready to make it official?"

"Flaff flaff!"

I take out a pokeball and toss it at Marie. The pokeball opened and Marie turned into a infra red light and went into the pokeball. The button on the pokeball glowed and quickly disappeared. "Hell yeah, I'm officially a trainer! Come back out Marie." The pokeball opened back up and a white light came out, shaping back into Marie. "Lets get a move on. I am so over this farm boy life." We dash out of the house and down the dirt road. Our whole town is occupied by different farms, small shops, and a couple houses. The just recently built a pokemon center and shop. The only reason why they built it is because the town kept calling the nurse in Lavender Town to make a run to our town whenever a pokemon got hurt. It's really dangerous since trainers have their pokemon attack the other trainers. To top it all off trainers battle along side their pokemon. The most dangerous ones are the psychic trainers. They use their psychic abilities to sense, kill, and mind fuck everyone else. It seems they all have a sick sense of humor and make a game out of hunting and killing trainers. I heard they even use hypnosis on trainer's pokemon so they can steal them away. As if wild pokemon weren't bad enough. "Hey dad!" I start to slow down as I seem him exit the pokemart.

"Xan! Good, I thought I would miss you."

"We wouldn't leave without saying bye. Plus mom would kill me whenever I decide to visit."

"Hahahaha. You right about that. I stopped here to pick you up a couple of things. Here's five antidote, three paralyze heal, seven repel, two revives, three super potions, and this." Dad held up a black vest while wearing a very proud smile on his face. "It's a dark vest. It's made with the same dark energy that makes dark type pokemon immune to psychic attacks. I had to shack down the shop keep so I could get this for you. So what do you think?"

I pulled my dad into the meanest bear hug. To be honest psychic pokemon and trainers scare me. They are the reason why I waited two months after my 18th to leave. Three times a week a news crew would stand outside Saffron City's gym filming as they drag out dead bodies. The rest of the week was just injured trainers. If Sabrina or any of her gym trainers like their pokemon they would keep them. If they have a bug, dark, or ghost type pokemon, they would give them to crime synidcates or trainers passing by after instilling fear into them. That way they won't have to fight pokemon that have an advantage against them. "Thank you so much dad." I put on the vest and pour the contents into my bag.

"If you need us to send you anything ask your mother. I don't think I will get any quality service for a while. Bye son; bye Marie."

"Bye dad."

"Flaffy."

We give each other one last hug and parted ways. We head west towards the forest that leads to Lavender Town. _'God, Arceus, Mew, somebody? Please don't let us run into ghost type pokemon. They scare me. I do feel more confident about facing psychics, but those ghost can possess us. So please protect us.'_

* * *

**To those who want to read Xander rubbing one out. Post a comment and I will and chapter 1.5 which will include him beating his meat. I understand that some of you read M stories to get off. So just let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom and Dad remembered to pack everything, but a map. That is so irresponsible! You would think that parents who originally didn't want their son to leave the nest would give him a FUCKING MAP!"_ 'I better not die out here.'_

"Flaffy!"

I look up in the direction Marie is pointing; a wild Venonat is looking right at me. _ 'Damn, it probably heard me bitching about my parents in a not so friendly tone. Maybe it knows that I wasn't talking to it and wont think to attack.' _

"FLAFFY!" Marie screams as a blue light burst from then air, hitting them, but only sends Marie flying into a tree.

"Shit! Marie are you okay!?" I turn to Marie as she begins to stand up. _ 'That must have been some sort of psychic attack. Thank God for this vest.' _I turn around and flinch as I see the Venonat has appeared in front of me. Before I could back away Venonat sinks it's teeth into my forearm. "AH FUCK! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" I yell as I'm trying to shake the bug off. As I'm freaking out I start to feel light headed. I turn my head to look a Venonat and I notice that my blood is traveling the pokemon's fangs and into it's mouth. _'Oh God, the damn thing is sucking my blood.' _"Marie! Help me!" My legs start to buckle from underneath me and the Venonat let go as my knees hit the ground. Marie jumps into the air and fires a thunder shock at the wild pokemon. I was expecting it to get scared and run away, but that damn bug shook it off like champion. The wild Venonat got angry and used confusion to hold Marie in mid air. "Quick, use thunder wave!" A bolt of blue electricity is launched from Marie to Venonat. While still under the Venonats control, Marie is blasted into another tree, scaring away a couple pidgey. I try to stand up, but my arms and legs feel like jelly. _ 'Damn-it. Everything is going black.' _"Marie, charge at him while using thunder shock!"

Marie takes off in a dash towards Venonat. "Flaaffy!" Marie cries out while unleashing another thunder shock. Venonant couldn't react fast enough due to the paralysis caused by thunder wave. Marie fired another thunder shock and holding it as she rams into Venonat. The Venonat was knocked back a couple feet and then it continued to roll for a couple more. Venonat tried to push himself off the ground, but failed. I took a pokeball from my belt and began to army crawl towards Venonat. Every time I moved my vision grew darker. Venonat continues to struggle to move. Collasping everytime a yellow discharge appeared around its body signifying that is paralyzed. _'You gotta love thunder wave. I feel kinda bad I hurt it though. It sucks seeing a pokemon struggle.' _"Shit." I extend my arm out trying to catch the wild pokemon, but it was too far. My hand fell as everything went black.

I woke up a couple hours later feeling a little dazed. My drained, lanky body was leaning up against tree with Marie sitting in front of me. She was faced foward and alert. Most likely trying to protect me from anymore possible threats. I looked around and I couldn't find the wild Venonat anywhere. I turn my head to look at Marie and she looks pretty beaten up. Her back has a couple of bruises. Some black, some blue and some are as big as my fist. I lower my head and started to cry. _'We almost died. I was a trainer for two hours and we almost died. All because I was yelling and freaked out when that damn bug bit me. I just stood there and let Marie do all the fighting. Then I passed out and left Marie to fend for herself. An Arbok could have slithered on by and finished us off or a random trainer could have robbed me and took Marie away. All because I was stupid.' _I began to sob louder causing Marie to turn around. "I should've stayed home." I wipe the tears from my eyes with my sleeve,. "I had an easy life. A couple chores and a TV in my room WITH cable, but I decided that wasn't good enough and left. To top off the miserable sundae that is my life, I didn't even catch the Venonat!"

"Flaffy."

"Oh sorry Marie. Did you want to say something?" Marie held up a pokeball.

"Flaff flaff" she said. She pointed to the spot were Venonat was then to the pokeball in her hand. "Flaffy." I looked at her confused trying to figure out what she was saying. Marie frowned and pushed the button on the pokeball. The ball opened and out came the injured Venonat.

"YOU CAUGHT IT! You can do that!? Isn't that wrong?" Marie just shrugs her shoulders and digs through my bag and pulls out a paralyze heal. "Oh right! He's hurt!" As I was reaching for the medicine Marie pulled her arm back.

"Flaffy Flaffy!" Marie is yelling and waving her hands in front of her and the hurt Venonat.

"Are you saying he is a she?"

"Flaff" Marie said with a nod and a frown still plastered on her face.

"And your mad, because I can't tell the difference between a male and female pokemon." Marie crossed her arms and nodded. "How in the hell am I suppose know? It's not like there are guy pokemon walking around with their dick swinging between their legs! I had to guess what gender she is and I guessed male." Marie tossed me the medicine as she stuck her nose up and turned around. _(smh) 'It's not like I ever seen the anatomy of a woman either.' _I sprayed Venoant with the paralyze heal and she became to move. When she opens her eyes I am the first thing she sees. "Hold on, I'm not done yet." It's very clear that she is weak. She even looks worse Marie. I reached into my bag and pulled out a super potion. "Close your eyes." Venonat closed her eyes as I sprayed her with the medicine. After three sprays I turned to Marie and started to spray her. After two sprays it was completely gone. "Damn. This thing goes pretty quick." I put the empty bottles back in my bag and turned to my pokemon. "Do y'all feel better?"

"Flaffy."

"Venonat." They said simultaneously and rather energetic. "Alrighty then. Lets go!" We continue marching through the woods, looking around to make sure there isn't any possible danger nearby. Whenever I turn my head I hear a different pokemon's voice. It's kind of nerve racking. Wild Pidgeotto swooping down to capture caterpies and weedles, beedrills flying God knows where, and weird ass noises coming from nearby bushes. _'I was told that the journey to Lavender Town is just a four and a half hour walk. We left at noon, found Venonat at two o'clock, passed out, woke up two hours later, now we have been walking for a whomping... fifteen minutes. We should get there around 6:30 if we don't run into any more aggressive pokemon.'_

_(The sound of bushes rustling)_

I freeze dead in my tracks causing Marie and Venonat to bump into me. _'Oh shit. This is bad.' _The rustling is getting louder and it has a voice.

"I know this is my fault. You don't have to keep throwing it in my face every two minutes."

_'Who in the hell is walking through bushes when they can just walk down this path? As narrow as it may be, its still better than walking through thick ass bushes.'_

"Well next time you lead the way Mr. I-know-every-damn-thing!"

_'Who is that?' _I lean forward trying to peak through the bushes hoping it's not an Arbok. I heard those fuckers are mean. Marie jumps in front of me in her battle ready stance. She looks quite scary. The electric discharge from her ears only increases how scary she looks.

As the bushes part, I see a man that looks my age come forth. He has sun-kissed skin and black hair with a hint of blue that barely goes past his eye brows. Slim frame and he's wearing a purple v-neck outfit with a black cloth belt that's wrapped around his hip bones. _ 'You don't look better than me you little fucker.' _I look into his eyes and they are glowing blue. _ 'Oh shit, he's a psychic trainer! What do I do!? There is no one out here to protect me! I didn't think I would have to worry about one until I got to Saffron. A city I had every intention to avoid.'_

"FLAFFY FLAFF FLAFFY!" Marie yells at the unknown trainer while shaking her fist at him.

_'Thank you Marie for wanting to defend me unlike this sack of shit behind. Why is she watching a caterpie crawl by. Is that really more interesting than whats happening now?'_

"WHOA, WHOA! Relax little sheep!" the unknown trainer said turning his eyes back to a light brown. He puts up his hands and proceeds to back away. "I'M NOT AN ENEMY, I PROMISE!"

"Then why were you sneaking through the bushes when there is a clear path? Sounds very bad guyish to me."

"Flaffy flaffy!"

"I didn't see it! We were just trying to get away from that God forsaken Lavender Town. They think we're murderers."

"We?" Right when I asked the bushes parted and a Hypno stepped through._ 'Holy shit! We don't stand a chance against him. A fucking Venonat almost took us out.'_

"We don't want any trouble. We are just on our way home."

"I never seen you before."

"Well Saffron is a big place."

My face contorts and I give him a confused look. "The only thing in that direction is Newhaven. Nothing but farmland."

"DAMNIT!... Yes Baku, I know... Get off my back. We will get there."

Marie and I look at him like he's out of his mind. _ 'This guy must be crazy. Hypno didn't say anything and neither did we.' _He turns to look at us and sees we are clearly judging him. "Baku communicates with me with his thoughts since I can't understand him."

_'Well that's just cheating. I have to guess with Marie and when I'm wrong she throws a pissy fit.' _"So what's your name suspicious guy that's convicted for murder?"

"I'm not convicted for murder and the names Aries. What's your's kid with a judging problem and an irrational fear of psychics?"

_'Did he just fucking smirk at me!? This guy right here.' _"I'm not telling someone who is wanted for suspicion of murder. And it's not an irrational fear! It's completely justified. The news will back me up on that" I said in a huff.

"Flaffy."

"Well nice to meet you Xander of Newhaven."

"Traitor!"_ 'Great. Now he knows my name and where I live. Fucking fantastic.'_

_(BANG)_ We all turn around to see a Pidgeotto slammed against a tree. I look over to Venonat to see her guarding a caterpie. _ 'What the hell?' _Pidgeotto tried to fly away, but it froze in midair. Both Venonat and the bird were emitting a blue aura. Pidgeotto is then being thrown against the tree over and over. "What the hell is going on!?" _'Is Aries attacking us?'_

"Your Venonat is using confusion. Hurry up and catch the damn bird before Venonat kills it!"

I take out a pokeball _'My second catch of the day; I'm getting good at this' _and throw it at the Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto goes into ball and it falls to the ground. As soon as it hits the ground the button flashes red. "Heh heh, I caught it."

"And it didn't put up a fight while it was in the pokeball. Seems to me its an inch from death, but on the bright side your Venonat leveled up. She's now on level 21."

"How would you kno-" I turned around and saw Aries holding a pokedex pointed towards Venonat. "Where did you get a pokedex?"

"... Well that's taken care of. We should probably go to a pokemon center heal your pokemon. We don't want to have a dead bird on our hands." I run in front of Aries as he tries to turn around to leave.

"Tell me!"

_(sigh)_ "I got it off a dead trainer. She died in a battle against a gym trainer and I took it. Can we go now?"

"You stole a pokedex!? Off a dead girl!? AND YOUR OKAY WITH IT!?" I am clearly pissed. The thought of someone trying to fulfill their dreams as a trainer just to be killed then stolen from really pisses me off.

Aries rolls his eyes "Oh my God, don't be so dramatic. She's dead. She can't use it anymore so I took it. I need it a lot more than a dead woman."

"HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE BE SO HEARTLESS!?"

"You people!?"

"YES! YOU PEOPLE!" I take a step closer to him infiltrating his bubble. "PSYCHIC TRAINERS! Y'ALL GO AROUND KILLING PEOPLE, STEALING FROM THEM, THINKING YOUR BETTER THAN EVERYBODY ELSE JUST BECAUSE Y'ALL HAVE PSYCHIC ABILITIES! Well guess what? YOUR NOT! YOU ARE ALL OF BUNCH OF THIEVING, SHADY, LYING, SADISTIC, SELF-ABSORBED MURDERERS!" Aries eyes went from hurt to pissed. They started to glow blue and I was lifted off the ground and slammed into a tree._ 'Holy-' _I am crammed against a tree and being held 6 ft in the air.

"I DID NOTHING! I NEVER HURT ANYBODY NOR HAVE I EVER STOLEN FROM ANYONE! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO JUDGE ME?" Tears started to fall from the wells of Aries's eyes. Hurt and anger is clear on his face. "I don't think I'm better than anyone! I worked my ass off for these abilities and took a lot shit, because of them! Ever since I was six years old all I ever wanted was to be a psychic trainer. To have to same abilities as my pokemon. Not just because it would be cool, but to understand and fight along side my pokemon instead of barking orders and saying _we did it _when I did none of the work. Yes! There are psychics who hunt, hurt, and kill, but it's not all of us. DON'T BLAME ALL OF US JUST BECAUSE SOME OF US ARE LIKE THAT!"

As I'm listening his words start to sink in. I judged someone based on what other people have done. '_Now I've done it. The first person I met that I'm not related to hates me. All because I held an entire group of people accountable for the actions of a few.'_ Marie and Venonat walked over to Aries and hugged both of his legs.

"Veno-nat."

_'Now I feel really shitty.' _He lets me go and drops to a fiddle position. I start to feel worse as I hear him start to sob.

"My parents won't even look at me anymore. They think I've killed someone every time I came home with a smile on my face."

"Why would they think that? Their your parents. They wouldn't think you would do something that bad." _'Maybe not the best response to someone who just said his parents did the exact opposite of what I said. Damn-it I'm bad at this.'_

"When I was eight years old, I went to Saffron's gym to become a psychic and to ask if they would give me a pokemon. They said I could only get a pokemon if I was a psychic. No exceptions. So I enlisted in their training program which was held by a couple gym trainers and Sabrina's dad. He's was really nice. Everyone else was a complete dick though. They loved to torment me, because I wouldn't indulge in their little games. When I turned twelve I was given Baku and a uniform. He was a Drowzee back then and I was officially a gym trainer. I was so freaking happy. That was the greatest and the worst day of my life. They never told us the only _"friends" _we would have was each other and that our parents would treat us differently. When I got home to tell my parents the good news they just gave me _"this" _look. Like I just asked them if I would rob a bank with me? and that the guns are outside. I kept the training and my abilities a secret from them so I could really wow them when I demonstrated for them. When I lifted the table with my mind, they thought I was a monster. They feared me like I was a monster. From that day on they became really cold and distant. They just stopped caring. Since they stopped caring I tried to make them. I did everything I could to get a rise out of them so they would yell at me, so they would treat me like their kid again. I played my music loud, climbed on the roof, and pretended I fell off the roof. I even ran into traffic just to scare them. They didn't yell or bat an eyelash. When I couldn't take it anymore I moved into the gym. Since I was the weakest one, the naive one, and the_ to-good-to-play-with-them _one, I was always ways bullied. It got worse when Sabrina took over. Her father wasn't their to protect me or cheer me up anymore. Everything turned to shit."

This was a lot to take in. Bullied, rejected by society, and his family. That is too much for anyone to bare alone. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed anything about you. I'm so so so super very sorry and wrong. Can you forgive me?"_ 'Great. Now I'm asking for forgiveness after I made him relive his horrible childhood. I should've just waited till he said he forgives me or wait till his actions say so. This is what happens when someone with no outside human contact leaves the house. We fuck up and show that we never had any human interaction.'_

Aries stands up and dusts himself off. "Of course I forgive you, because you're going to help me achieve my dream!" He said with a grin.

"W-what did you just say?" _'He must be joking.'_

"You heard me! It's only fair since you made me cry. I haven't cried in a 14 months I have you know. And because of you I broke it, so it's only fair if you help me, right?

"I guess... So what is your dream?"

"To become the best psychic trainer!"

"... In Kanto?"

"Nope. The world!" The amount of passion he held in his eyes was undeniable. He really wanted this. It only made me think, _'What's my dream? I never thought about before. All I ever wanted to do was to get off the farm and see the world... Meh I'll eventually figure it out and it seems helping him with his dream is a perfect way(excuse) to travel.'_

"Alright, I'll help you, but I'm going to need a pokedex."

"Does it not upset you that the previous owner is dead?" _(smirk)_

"Nope. You were right. The trainers dead. They can't use it anymore and besides It was made to help trainers."

"If that's the case we need to get to Saffron. The gym has plenty. In order to get it we need to get out of this forest. TO LAVENDER TOWN!"

_'This guy.' (Bzzz)_

"Beedrill" A swarm of Beedrill came out of the surrounding trees, surrounding the group.

"Ah Fuck Me!" We took off running down the path with the Beedrill close behind us. _ 'Why do I keep getting attacked by pokemon?'_

"Hahahaha. What a great way to start an adventure! You ready Baku?" Baku nods and jumps into the air. He turns around and fires a beam conspiring of rainbow colors towards the bedrill. Aries's eyes glowed blue and his body started to emit a blue aura. He extended his arm towards Baku who took on the same aura. Baku is now floating ahead of us a couple inches off the ground. Baku's eyes became to glow and the rainbow colored beam split up into multiple beams hitting every single Beedrill. I never seen anything like it. The teamwork and how in sync they are. How Baku is using two attacks in conjunction with each other perfectly.

_'I'm so stealing that.' _"Venonat! jump into my arms." '_Oh shit! I almost dropped her. That would have been bad.' _"Marie use thunder shock! Venonat use confusion on the bolt! Try to hit them all!" Marie jumps into the air and fires the bolt at the Beedrill. Venonat used confusion to grab the bolt and whipped it across three Beedrill. _'That was so not what I meant, but It was good for a first try.'_

"There's the town! We finally made it!"

_'Thank God. I don't know how much longer I can keep running... Why can't I hear the buzzing anymore?' _I turn my head and there is nothing there. _'I guess we scared them off.' _As the exit approaches I start to slow down and the others follow suit.

"That was fun while it lasted."

"Why are you grinning? We almost died!?"

"That is the life of a trainer. Our life will always be in peril. Isn't it exciting!?"

"We need to get you a dictionary." As we take our first step out of the forest, we are met with a chill that racks through our insides. "What is that chill? It feels like my bones got a sudden chill."

"That's just the atmosphere. Welcome to Lavender Town."

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. The new comer Aries is composed of my favorite qualities in a character. He is a character with a troubled past, a super power, and a shit-happens attitude. Psychic trainers are my favorite. If I could, I would be one. Psychic pokemon are one of my absolute favorite type of pokemon. I wasn't planning on getting into Aries's past in this chapter. I was typing away and it just happened. As some of y'all probably predicted, Lavender Town will be the site of the first boss battle. The stepping stone to a long adventure.**


	3. Chapter 3

"She's late! Where the hell is she!? Does she expect us to wait forever!?" The green haired man asked in a very annoyed tone. He leaned back in his black leather chair with his slender arms crossed over his chest.

"Please calm down young Aaron. The champion is a very busy woman. I'm sure she will be here any minute now." Said a much older woman. She gave the young man a soft smile as she continued to pet her Gligar.

"Shut it, you old hag! You know good and well that know-it-all bitch got nothing on her plate! All she does is travel around Japan so people can gawk at her, all because she's Champion!"

"Will you shut up! All you've done is bitch and moan since you got here. How can you bitch about someone else being late when you didn't even show up on time?" Said the man with a fiery mini Afro. He was sitting in his leather seat with his feet on the round table while trying to clean the dirt from his nails.

"That's because I was balls deep in a brunette's pussy. Flint, you should have seen this one. She had some nice ass titties. I'm talking D's, perky D's. And the way her pussy squeezed around my dick as I slammed into her. I'm telling you, she milked my dick for everything I got. The music we made with her moans and my balls slapping against her pussy was pure gold."

"You are over compensating again. The more you go on, the more your homosexuality shows." The purple haired man said in a bored tone while reading his red-velvet colored book.

"WHAT!? I'M NOT OVER COMPENSATING! I HAVE NO NEED TO! AND I'M NOT SOME HOMO, LUCIAN!" Aaron shot up from his seat, outraged by the accusations.

"Shut up! It's already hot enough in this small room without you shouting." Flint began to take off his clothes and tossing them into a corner. "You don't mind, do you Bertha?"

"Oh my, no." Bertha turns her head to watch the 25 year old strip. A smirk appeared on her face when Flint pulled down his yellow and orange boxer-briefs. "Oh my. Your just like my late husband. He was hung like a horse too."

"Quit gawking at his cock, you old hag! No one wants your dusty, powered sugar pussy!"

"AARON! YOU SHOULDN'T TALK TO YOUR ELDERS LIKE THAT!"

"That's quite alright Flint. Young Aaron is just expressing himself."

"And why you do keep calling me Young Aaron!? I may be young, but I not 'that' young!"

"She's calling you a child." Lucian closed his book and set it down on the table. He turns his chair towards Aaron and gives him a little smirk. "Every time she says young before your name, she is calling you a child and I can't help but to agree with her. Your constant shouting and vulgarity only makes our accusations right." Although Lucian won't admit it, he loves messing with Aaron. His loudness can be annoying at times, but his reactions to Flint's and his own remarks tends to amuse him.

"YOU AND THAT OLD HAG CAN BITE ME! I'M NO CHILD!"

"Don't be upset young Aaron. You just remind me of my grandson. He is so full of life and he speaks his mind. The mere thought of him warms my heart." Bertha said with a smile. "You should thankful that I can see that you and my grandson have the same qualities. It's the only reason why **I HAVEN'T TAKEN YOUR HEAD OFF FOR THOSE OLD COMMENTS!**" Bertha's tone turned from a sweet, gentle tone to a murderous one filled with malice.

"Gligar!" Gligar's eyes darkened as he glared at Aaron.

"Well hello my lovelies!" A projector suddenly turned on by itself from behind them, casting an image of a purple-haired man with a mask that only covers his eyes. "I hope you all are not made at me for appearing before you so late." The man said in a faux sad voice.

_Aaron_: "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? AND WHY ARE YOU HERE AND NOT CYNTHIA!?"

_Lucian_: "Isn't it obvious? He is the one who invited us here."

"Thaaat's riiight! It was I, Will of the Johto elite four, who called you all here."

_Flint: _"Now why would you do that? There hasn't been any interaction between us before?"

_Will: _"That's because we didn't have any business to discuss until now!"

_Bertha_: "My, aren't you an eccentric one. Alright then, tell us. Tell us what this business is. Gligar is very hungry."

"Glig-glig!"

_Will: _"Certainly. I... would like you all to take over the world with me!"

_Lucian_: "Okay... You now have my attention."

_Flint: _"I'll say. That's some pretty big business."

_Aaron_: "What he said! What makes you think we could do such a thing! It's just five of us against the world!"

_Will_: "Silly Aaron! I wouldn't plan to taking over the world with just five people. Don't you watch cartoons!? Whenever a small group of people, however strong they may be, try to take over the world they lose and I don't plan on losing."

_Flint_: "So who else are you planning on bringing in? Cynthia and who else?"

_Will_: "Nah-ah-ah, no champions. Elite four members only. I already have the Kalos elite four members on board."

_Aaron_: "OF COURSE YOU DO! THEY ARE A BUNCH OF NUTTJOBS!"

_Flint_: "What about the other regions? Did they decline? And what of the champions?"

_Bertha_: "That IS an issue. Cynthia has beaten us all before in battle."

_Lucian_: "Some worse than others."

_Aaron_: "FUCK YOU, TWAT!"

_Will_: "Guuuys! I thought you all would be more excited about this?" He whined. "Aaron, you will get to have dominion over thousands, Flint, you will get to have intense battles non-stop, Bertha and Lucian. Don't think I don't know about y'all s dark side and guilty pleasures. Come guys it's a good idea."

_Flint_: I don't know. I'm still not completely sold on the idea.

_Will_: "Did I mention that Bruno is on-board?"

_Flint: _**!?**

_Will: _"Oops, I guess not. He was the first person I asked and he is by far the most willing... Still not sold on the idea, huh? I'll tell you what, I'll kill. Would you all be willing then?"

_Flint & Aaron: _"WHAT!?"

_Lucian:_ "That's obscured! How can you, an elite four member, beat your own champion!"

_Aaron: _"HE'S EVEN RUMORED TO BE THE STRONGEST CHAMPION! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR ANY OF US TO BEAT HIM!"

_Will: _"So, what I heard was that all of you would be completely on board if I kill the _'Dragon Champion' _Lance.

_Flint: _" You take him too lightly. He beat Bruno and Bruno BEAT ME! HOW CAN YOU SPEAK ABOUT IT IN SUCH A CARE FREE TONE!?"

The room's temperature started to rise quickly as Flint's body took on a fiery aura, causing the other three members to break out in a sweat.

_Aaron: _"Flint, calm down! You're making it unbearable in here!" Aaron started to gasp for air. The dry, hot air is getting to much for him.

"Gliigaar." Gligar looks like he is about to pass out. His tail that he is currently using as a fan is starting to slow and grow limp.

_Flint: (sigh)_ Flint became to absorb the heat back into his body, causing the room to drop back down another 60 degrees.

Lucian takes his maroon jacket off along with his tie.

_Will: _"So do we have deal?"

_Group unison: _"Deal."

_Will: _"Splendid! I will go make the preparations! Ta-Ta!"

The projector turned off and Will was gone.

"So what do we do now!?"

Lucian turned to face Aaron. "We wait. We go on about our business until he calls us back."

"Well that's that. I'll see you gentlemen and Aaron later." Bertha picked up her Gligar and made her way out of the room. As she left she slowly dragged her hand across Flint's broad shoulders, completely ignoring Aaron giving her the finger.

"I'll see you gents later. There's an ice cold bath calling my name." Flint went to the corner to grab his clothes and started walking to the door. "And yes Aaron, my dick is bigger than yours." Flint said with a shit-eating grin as he left the room. Aaron started to blush as he quickly looked away from Flint's dick.

"So long as you don't have anything interesting to say, I'm leaving too." Lucian grabbed his belongings and made his way to the door.

"No wait, wait! I have a question!"

"What is it?" Lucian asked slightly interested.

"Is... you know... Is Flint's dick really bigger than mine?"

Lucian rolled his eyes as he continued to walk towards the door. "Why did I even expect a legit question from him is beyond me."

"No wait! The question is legit!" Aaron ran after him.

"It's a pride thing, you know? It will only take a second of your time. Just look at it and tell me if it's bigger or not." Aaron began to unfasten his pants as they walked down the hall to the elevator.

"Why would I want to be the judge of that?"

"You don't have to want to judge, just do it!" Aaron fished his dick out of his pants and held it out for Lucian to see. "I'm only half hard now, but give it a second. It'll get there!" Aaron began to give his dick a couple of strokes as they waited for the elevator.

"You're half hard from staring at Flint's dick the whole time aren't you?" Lucian said with a smirk.

"WHAT!?" Aaron's face started to turn turn red. "I WASN'T STARING AT IT!"

"Well not when he was sitting down, but whenever he was standing up you couldn't take your eyes off it." The two stepped into the elevator and waited as it took them to the lobby.

"I WASN'T STARING! I GLANCED AT IT JUST SO I CAN BE SURE THAT HE'S NOT BIGGER! NOW HURRY UP AND JUDGE!" Aaron's dick was now at full mass in his hand.

"Put that thing away! The elevator has a security cam. They can see you."

"I don't care! Do you know how many times I jacked off in here while I was on my way to all of Cynthia's dumb ass meetings!?

"Yes I do. The mess is still here when the meetings over. Do you know how many good shoes you've ruined?"

"Do you know how many fucks I give? Now hurry up and judge!"

Lucian sighed in defeat and looked down at Aaron's dick. "Stop stroking it!"

"Sorry, force of habit."

Lucian stood back up and didn't say a word.

"Well!?" Aaron asked as he shoved his dick back in his pants just before the elevator doors opened.

"He's clearly bigger." They stepped out of the elevator and made their way outside.

"Impossible! Check again!"

_(sigh) _"Your only 7.5 inches. That may be good, but it's not great."

"What do you mean!? It's above average!"

"So is a C plus, but you never heared anyone being proud that they got it on a test, have you?"

Aaron begins to blush again. "He's not bigger than me. How would you know anyway? It's not like his dick was ever hard" he muttered.

"If you want to be 100 percent sure, go to his house. He's not a self-conscious man, he will show you." The two made it to the parking lot. Lucian unlocked his car door and threw his book and jacket in.

"Fine, I will!"

"You're a peeker, aren't you Aaron?"

"Huh?"

"Whenever you use a urinal in a public bathroom, you like to peek at the guys next to you so you can guess their dick size."

"NO I'M DON'T!"

Lucian gets into his car and rolls down his window. "You're the reason why I use the bathroom before I leave the house." Lucian closes the car door and drives off.

* * *

"If I knew you would've shown up at my house, I would have never made that comment."

"Well to bad. Go get the ruler so we can hurry up and determine who is the winner." Aaron pushed past Flint and walked into his living room. "Why is there a bathtub in your living room?... Why is there porn on?... And why is the water so cold?"

_'If I wasn't an only child I would kill this fucking kid.' _ "Aaron, you know all the answers to those questions and you know my dick is bigger that yours. My dick is 6 inches soft. Your dick is 7 and a half inches hard. So tell me, why are you here again?"

"Just go and get the fucking ruler."

"Fine, I'm going just... stop staring at my dick." Flint went to his bedroom to grab the ruler while Aaron tried to return back to his normal complexion.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this!? Why are you attacking me!?" The confused young man ran behind a nearby rock. Trying to gain some cover from the threatening mad man.

"I'm so sorry my dear Lance, but I have some pretty big plans and they cannot happen if you're alive. So I implore you, my champion. Please come out and let me make this quick. There is no need for you to suffer a painful death." Will continued stalking the dragon master. His mad man's grin never leaving his face.

"Arrrggghh!" Lance's Dragonite came crashing down, demolishing a couple boulders as he rolled beside Lance.

"ODIN!?"

"Don't worry my dear Lance. I won't kill him if you come out."

"NEVER!"

Will stopped moving forward and raised his hand into the air. "Fine! You heard your master, Odin. Lugia! Aeroblast!"

"NO!"

Lugia charged his beam and fired it at the fallen Dragonite. The blast was intense. It caused a wide explosion and dust to scatter everywhere. Before the blast could connect, Will teleported on top of Lugia knowing that if would have been caught in the blast, he would be dead as well.

When the smoke cleared a green barrier was protecting Lance and Odin. Before the blast hit, Lance sent out his two Dragonairs to use protect, shielding them from the blast. Inside the barrier, Lance was healing his Dragonite. It was without the use of any medicine or revives. He was using his bare hands. His hands were glowing with a light that shined gold. A light that was replenishing Odin's energy.

"Damn child of the Viridian forest!" spat Will. His voice was void of amusement. Will sent out his Xatu to take care of the two Dragonair.

"Damn it! I need more time! Aero & Nynx, please buy us some more time!" The Dragonair nodded and flew towards Lance. "Use twister!"

"Oracle! Use Me First!"

_'This is bad!'_

Oracle flew behind Aero and Nynx and struck them both with twister. Both Dragonair were caught in the whirling vortex screaming in pain and unable to move. "Lugia, ICE BEAM!"

"WILL, NOO!"

Lugia fired the ice beam; freezing Aero and Nynx on impact. The blast shot them out of the vortex, crashing a few yards away from Odin. Lance began to weep when he saw the frozeon head of Nynx land by his knee. "Odin please listen to me. Take the others and run." Lance held out his trainer belt containing his last three pokemon. "I will fight Will on my own just please take the others and run!" Odin stood up and walked towards Lance and his Lugia. "ODIN PLEASE!" Tears are pouring down Lance's face as he begs. Odin keeps walking with tears blurring his vision. He can feel his master's fear and pain, but he would not abandon him. Odin launches himself off the ground and jets towards Will.

"Oracle, psychic!"

Oracle's eyes glowed blue, bringing Odin to a complete stop. "Arrggh!" Odin unleashed a fearsome roar and broke free from Oracle's attack. Odin raised his claw and charged it with electricity. Oracle tried to fly away, but he grabbed her with his other hand. Odin slammed his thunder punch onto Oracle's back. As Oracle came crashing down, Odin chased her with haste, continuing to unleash a barrage of thunder punches onto the bird. Oracle crashed on the jagged rocks below. The crash sent a shock wave through the area.

"Aww, you killed her. We had a connection you know? Now you have to die."

"WILL PLEASE STOP!"

Lugia swooped downed and charged towards Odin while charging his Hyper Beam. Lance quickly rose to his feet and took off in a dash towards Lugia. _'Odin please run faraway from here. There is no reason why your life should come to an end when he is only after mine.'_

_'I'm sorry master, but I will not let him harm you. Him and everybody else will have to go through me to get to you.'_

_'Then I have no choice.'_

Lugia fired his Hyper Beam at the two. Odin turned around and grabbed Lance before the blast could hit. The blast sent them flying back. Odin tried his best to hold onto Lance, but the blast did a number on his body. Odin's arms went limp, releasing his trainer as he bounced off the ground and slammed into a boulder. Lance struggled to move, trying desperately to reach his unconscious pokemon in hopes to save him. Lance was stopped when a foot slammed down on his spine.

"ARGH!" Lance began to violently sob. "PLEASE! LET ME SAVE THEM! I CAN STILL SAVE THEM!" Lance began to squirm underneath Will's foot.

"Pull yourself together Lance! You're making me look bad in front of..." Will looked around then back down towards Lance. "Your dead pokemon!" Will let out a deranged high pitched laugh. "Don't worry Lance. You have a few more moments to live. I still have to do my bad guy's evil banter. You know the o'l I trained for years to develop my powers to beat you thing. So please pay attention. Don't be rude." _(Clears throat) _"Now you are probably wondering how I obtained a Lugia. Well it's fairly simple really. I'm controlling its mind." Lance's eyes shot open. "Yes, the same way you can control dragon type pokemon, but a little different. I'm sure you are well aware we aren't strong enough to control legendary pokemon with just our abilities we get from being a master trainer at our preferred type. I used my psychic ability to hide my true intentions. That way Lugia would never sense them and let me approach him."

Lance reached out his arm to grab a nearby stick to connect it to Odin's foot. Lance then uses his healing abilities to travel through the stick to Odin's body while Will is not paying attention.

"With Lugia's guard down, I launched a surprise attack with the legendary thunder cat, Raikou. I then simply shove berries laced with ghost energy down his throat to weaken him further. At that point is was easy to take over his mind and make him my own personal minion. _(sigh) _Woo this is a long story, but don't worry I'm almost done."

_'Me too, buddy.'_

"Some of buddies slash mind slaves constructed me the perfect Master Ball. It perfectly captures a pokemon AND makes them completely obedient. HA! Isn't that great!... Oh! I also suppressed your will to fight back in the beginning of the fight. Sorry!" Will flipped Lance over and placed his foot on his chest.

"Argh!"

Will shaped his hand like a gun and pointed it at Lance's head. "Any last words?"

_'RUN NOW!' _Lance used his will to take control Odin and made him fly away.

"Hm. I would've chose to say something dramatic. Oh well, no take backs!"

_'I'm sorry old friend. I know I promised I would never do that to you, but I couldn't let you die. Please forgive me.'_

"Goodbye my champion." Will released a concentrated burst of energy from his finger. It killed him by piercing through Lance's brain.

Feeling the hold on his will gone, Odin landed in a forest, taking refuge underneath a tree and started to weep. His master was gone; killed my mad man.

Will returned Lugia to his master ball and took out his phone. He held it up to Lance's dead body and said "Smile!" He took a picture and sent to the Elite four of the Sinnoh region.

* * *

"Quit moving the ruler!"

"I'm not moving it! This is were the base is!"

"Bullshit!... Fuck the ruler! We can do a side by side comparison and then you will clearly see I'm bigger."

"I'm not putting my dick beside yours! That's too close!"

"Says the one that grabbed my dick."

"I WAS REACHING FOR THE RULER!" _(ring)_

"Yeah whatever. Go see who text-ed me you little switch hitter."

Aaron walked over to the arm of the couch and grabbed Flint's phone.

"What's your password?"

"Just give me the damn thing!"

Flint snatched the phone away from Aaron and opened the text.

"Oh my God." Flint froze as he saw the picture on the screen.

"What? Bertha sent you a backshot?" Aaron laughed as he walked over to Flint to look at the text. When he saw the picture, his breath hitched in his throat. "Holy shit."

"Lance is dead."

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews. You guys are great!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovers of fanfic!**

**I am deeply sorry that it took so long for me to update. I was halfway done when I got a job. It was training non-stop then they had me closing. I was too tired to continue typing. Unfortunatley I won't be doing daily updates anymore, but I will update. I will not have you all waiting a month for a chapter update. Anyway! Enough with the excuses.**

**This chapter contains Solo M, slight Solo F, violence, and cursing! Think of it as an apology for not writing chapter 1.5. I'M SORRY! Enjoy!**

_'This isn't normal. I never heard of a place that has its own atmosphere. A atmosphere that naturally gives people the creeps. My insides fell so empty and cold. Is this what death feels like? Oh my God. Arceus, what have you done?'_

"Hello!? Xander!"

Snapping out of his frantic state, Xander turns to Aries and see's him hunched over, out of breath. "Huh? Why are you so exhausted? We didn't run that far."

"I'm a hell of a lot weaker outside of Saffron City. We need to get to the Pokémon Center so I can rest. Follow me."

As we made our way through the small town I noticed a lot of the locals were glaring at us. Some were running inside their houses, while the others said some really nasty comments, but Aries just kept on walking as if nothing was said.

_'How does he do that? I know he can hear them. I sure hope he's okay.'_

"I'm fine Xander. No need to worry."

_'Can he hear my thoughts? How did he know I-'_

"I'm an empath. I can sense and feel your emotions. I cannot read your thoughts... yet."

_'Well that's a little creepy.'_

We walked through the automatic doors of the Pokémon center. Instantly, I was hit with a warm air and the smell of mangos. "Mangos? Are hospitals supposed to smell like fruit?" I asked. I thought hospitals would smell like medicine and sick people.

"It's just air freshener. Nurse Joy thought it would help calm people down while waiting for their loved ones."

We made our way to the counter to find that no one was there. "Hello?"

"They must be on break or something. Lets go check in the back." Aries and I walked behind the counter and opened the door to one of the backrooms. When the door opened, my whole body froze and my jaw went slack. I couldn't describe the feeling that washed over me when I layed my eyes on Nurse Joy, sitting on table with one hand on her exposed breast while the other was between her legs with three fingers knuckle deep inside her. My dick went from chewed up bubble gum to brick.

"Ah!" She moans as she thrust her fingers back into her moist pussy. Her eyes were shut tight as she continued to moan.

_'Oh man! What do I do? I don't want to turn away,but... Oh my God, I'm about to loose it! Please body don't-'_ My mouthed dropped, my eyes squeezed themselves shut, and the grip I had on the doorknob tighted as I began to cum. I shot 6 ropes of cum in my shorts without me touching my dick. I didn't even graze it! _'Please don't tell me she noticed me.' _ I opened my eyes to witness her angery yet horrified gaze. _'Shit.'_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

"Dude... Did you just cum?"

_'Dear Jesus, I can feel his bewildered gaze on the back of my head.' _ "I-I-I'm s-sorry!"

"WERE YOU SPYING ME!? YOU LITTLE PERVE!"

"You did cum. I can smell it!"

"No no no no no! I came just back here, looking-"

"FOR A PEEPSHOW!"

"I never knew the smell of cum was so potent. I guess, its because I'm usually coming down from my high that I never really notice the smell of my own."

"DAMN IT ARIES!" I turn back to nurse Joy who is still exposed. "I just came back here to see if anyone was here so they could heal my severly injured pokemon. So please get dressed and HEAL THEM!" Joy didn't look too please that I yelled at her, but she didn't give me of a much choice. I took a step back and heard a sudden_ splat _by my feet. _'Oh dear God.'_

"Dude."

"Tsh. Virgin." Nurse Joy rolled her eyes in both digust and annoyance.

I looked down and saw that my cum was dripping from my shorts. There is a big ass cum spot and its obvious that I have wood. _ 'Fuck my life.' _I closed the door and made my way back to the counter were we waited in silence. After five minutes of silence, nurse Joy emerged from the backroom with a scowl on her face.

"Now, what is it that you want?"

_'Finally'_ "We would like it if you would heal our pokemon... please." _ 'I can't believe she is mad at me. Who fingers themselves while working at a hospital!? Then again I should be grateful that I got to see a woman masturbate.'_

"It's rude to just barge in a room like that. I was trying to enjoy my break!"

"We are terribly sorry, miss. Please forgive us" Aries said while bowing. Nurse Joy turned in Aries direction only to give him a hateful glare.

"_(sigh)_ Return your pokemon to their pokeballs and give them to me. I will call you when I'm done. If you wish to stay the night, the rooms are in the back. If you wish to stay in town longer, there is an inn next door. And lastly NO CUMMING ON THE SHEETS OR FLOOR!"

I couldn't help my face from turning red. It's not my fault I came. Aries and I put the pokeballs on the counter and made our way to one of the rooms.

"Ha hahaha ha. A pokemon nurse had to clean up your cum. HA! It would've been okay if she was a human nurse. Oh, poor nurse Joy."

"Poor nurse Joy!? What about poor me!? I JIZZED MY PANTS!" I am ruffled by his comment. It's not like she is the one thats going to spring a woody everytime she walks into a pokecenter.

"Forget you! You have new jack off material and you busted a nut. She is the one that has blue balls and now she will always look over her shoulder whenever she tries to get off. You might be embarrassed now, but you'll get over it. Besides she's the only one that knows."

_'I guess he's right, but I'm the only one thats walking around with a cum stain.' _I open the door to our room and see two bunk-beds, two night-stands, and a closet. The room is bigger than I thought it would be. I was expecting a 2x4 room with a tacky comforter.

"The shower room is across the hall. The washer and dryer is in there as well. You can just follow me. I'll show you."

I set my bag down on the bottom bunk on the left and took out my spare clothes. _'This has been a crazy day. I was attacked and nearly killed by a Venonat, offended and befriended a psychic trainer, attacked by a swarm of Beedrill 'bastards', and jizzed in my pants and the floor in front of a nurse. Today was too eventful.'_ I walked through the doors to a very spacious bathroom. The layout was very simple. Showers one side, toilets and urinals on the other, and a wall seperating the two.

"Over here!" Aries called out. He was in the back of the room on the shower side standing by the washer and dryer machines, bare ass. "I hope you don't mind me throwing my clothes in with yours."

"N-no, I d-don't mind." I said with a slight stutter, making sure I give Aries nothing but complete eye contact. I heard on TV and on the radio about people making a big deal about sexuality and if you do the slighest thing people would assume you're gay. Seeing a guy naked is one of those things. _ 'What do I do? I can't not see him naked. The showers don't have dividers. There just aligned shower heads with drains on the floor. I don't want him to think I'm gay and freak him out. This is fucking bullshit!'_

"I'm going to need you to calm the fuck down. You're giving me a headache with all your nervousness and anxiety."

_'Shit! I forgot he can sense emotions. Damn psychics.' _"I'm sorry." I turned my gaze to the washer and began to free my body from my clothes. I set my clean clothes on the dryer and toss the dirty ones in the washer with Aries's. _ 'Just relax. It's just another human body. There is no need to worry. It's just like yours, but light-skinned. Just go take a shower and not look in his direction. It's not hard.'_

"You're not going to be like this when I'm able to read minds, are you?" Aries made his way to a shower head, trying to adjust the temperature of the water. "All emotional all the time. Just let me know and I'll buy you a dark helment. It's a little pricey, but it shouldn't be a problem to obtain."

"Heh heh. Are my emotions that annoying?" I asked while turning on the shower three feet away from Aries.

"Not yet. I only recently obtained this new ability so I can't really control it yet. If someone nearby feels strongly about something then its guarnted that I will sense it. Any other time I would have to concentrate or I would randomly hear it."

_'Damn that feels good.' _The hot water is pounding against my body causing my muscles to relax. _ 'The water pressure here is amazing. It feels like my whole body is getting a mini massage.' _As the incredile, warm sensation spreads through my body; a stiring in my member causes it to rise. I tilt my head back to let the water massage my face and to let the water hit my dick. My dick is getting harder as the water pours onto my mushroom head.

"Someones excited."

Hearing his voice startled me, bringing me out of my trance, and causing me to slam into the wall in front of me.

"Hahahahaha!"

_'Why does my pain give him joy?' _As I'm pushing myself off the wall, I see Aries with a hand wrapped around his engorged dick. "Sorry! I didn't mean too look!" I quickly spin around facing the wall. _ 'Ah shit, I peeked! I'm a peeker! This is bad! What do I s-' _My inner monologe is interrupted when Aries placed his hand on my shoulder and spun me back around. Our eyes are locked and he looks... annoyed?

"This is going to stop. Now!"

"Wha-?"

"We are two 18 year olds on traveling the world together. We are going to see each other naked AND we are going to see each other jack off. We are even going to end up jacking it at the same time. It's not a big deal! I'm planning on dumping at least two loads a day if I don't get laid and guess what? I didn't get laid! So please don't act like a spazz!" Aries walks back over to his shower head and continues to stroke himself. "You should probably hurry up and jack off. It's already been five minutes."

"Damn it. Well if you don't care then I may as well go for it." I grab the strawberry liquid soap off of the shower holder and squirt some on my hands. I lather my hands up and wrap my hands stiff cock. My breath hitched as the cold body wash was pressed against my hot dick. I move my left hands to caress my balls while my right hand begins to work my shaft. I let out a soft moan as my index finger rubbed against the underside of the tip._ 'I can't believe I didn't do this before I left. I love rubbing one out behind the barn.' _I sled my hand from my balls to my thigh, caressing it real slow before sliding up my abs to pinch and twist my nipples. "Fuck." The feeling that is spreading through my body is making me high. My mouth is hanging open and my eyes are now half closed. I move my right hand to my pulsing mushroom head, using my fingertips to glide across the glands. "Ah, yes." Pre-cum starts to dribble out of my cock. I rub the pre-cum across the head of my dick with my thumb. My uneven breathing turns to pants as I approach _the point of no return_. My left hands moves from my sensitive nipple to all over my chest. Making my body tingle as it passes over my nipples; making my cock pulse and harden as it swims over my abs and taps the base of my dick. More pre-cum oozes out the slit and running down my shaft. "Ah, Fuck!" _'I fucking love this part. Where my long, fat, hard dick streches from 8 inches to 8.8 or 9.' _My body is on fire. Pre-cum is pour out of my cock. My dick is so sensitvie. Every stroke, every grase, everytime my hand makes a lap on my chest, my dick pulses; sending a shiver through my body. I move my hand from head back to the shaft and start to stroke. Every time my hand comes up, I give it a twist causing my fingers to rub against the underside of the head. I stop my left hand at my nipple and pull on it as the other hand picks up speed. The shower is amplifying my pleasure as the water is beating on my nipples and my dick head. "Ah, Fuck! I'm close!" I quickly move my hand from my nipple to dick. Both of my hands are gripping and stroking as my dick furiously fucks them both. The lub, the pre-cum, the water, and the fast pace of my hard cock going through the tight grip of my hands have become to much. My mouth drops and my vision blurs. _'I'm coming' _I groan and spurts of cum shoot out my dick. Ropes of cum splatter on the wall and my chest. My kness buckle from underneath me and I fell on my ass as cum continues to shoot out my dick, hitting my in the chest. As the last shot of cum lands on my nearly emptied balls, the rest oozes out. I sat on the floor as my now limp dick continues to pulsate and my body atempts to recover.

"AH FUCK!" I turn my attention to Aries who's body slammed against wall as cum is erupting from his dick. Cum is flying every where. The first shot hit him in the chin while the rest shot everywhere else. His body slides from the wall to the floor as cum dribbles from his cock. Aries sat their with his mouth open and eyes rolled into the back of his head.

_'Is he dead?'_

Before I could decided if I should help my friend who appears to have cummed himself into a coma, the intercom system came on. "This is the third call for the peeping Tom. Your pokemon are ready."

_'Really? No the guy with the Flaffy?' (sigh).' _I quickly dry myself off and put on my shorts. I sharply inhaled as my senistive cock collides with the fabric inside my shorts. Pre-cum instantly oozes out of my limp prick. As I make my way to the front desk my cock is bouncing around in my shorts, rubbing against me and my shorts. All the movement are causing my short to fall and my manhood to rise again._ 'Maybe I should have worn a belt.'_ Before I turned to corner to the front I give myself a couple of strokes through my shorts. Not stroking it seemed like a dumb idea. Espeacially when it feels so good. I never just cum once.

"Hello Nurse Joy."

"What took you so long!? Where you and your boyfriend getting it on in the shower?" She said with a snarky attitude.

"We're straight." I said with a bored tone. "So, how bad of a condition were they in?" My main concern was for Pidgeotto and trying to distract myself fromthe semi-hard and growing appendage that's resting on my thigh.

Nurse Joy's frown deepens. "You need to take better care of your pokemon! That poor bird couldn't even move! What kind of trainer lets his pokemon get hurt like that!?"

"Can I get them back now?" I'm done being nice to her. All of her rudness is uncalled for. That's what happens when you get caught masturbating at work. No one ever caught me with a hand around my dick at work. Joy let out a huff as she sled a tray of pokeballs to me. When I picked up the tray, my shorts fell around my anckles. My dick got harder when my shorts ran across the top and the head. A slight blush appear on nurse Joy's when she laid her eyes on the increasingly growing member. The cool air dancing around the head and shaft only made me harder. As the nurse continues to stare at my dick, I get closer to the counter. I get close enough to the point my balls are sitting on the edge and my dick is laying by her reading lamp. The cool surface caused me to pre-cum on her counter. She looked mortified, but the still present blush said to she liked it. At least thats what my post-orgasm state led me to believe. I leaved over with confidence. Confidence I knew that it wasn't my own, but the remainder of the euphoric feeling is clouding my mind. "I know you didn't cum yet. Do you want me to help you? I mean we both need to get off. Why not help each other?" I licked my lips as I stared at her chest. Imaging her twiking her nipples while she moaned. My eyes travel down her body to her skirt where we both know what was occupying that moist space a little while ago.

Pissed beyond belife, Joy picked up her lamp and pulled back her arm with intent of smashing my dick into the counter. I grabbed the tray and jumped back before it was too late. "DON'T YOU EVER COME ON TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" I kicked my shorts off down the hall and ran back to my room naked, locking the door behind me.

"Why were you running? Did you walk in on nurse Joy again?" Aries was laying on his bed naked with his pokedex in hand.

"No. I layed my dick on her desk and asked her if she wanted to have sex. She got pissed and tried to slam a lamp on my dick."

"What!?"

Finally coming down from my high, I started to panic after realizing what I have done. "OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE!?"

"Apparently you've grown some big balls and put them on display. Did she look like she was interested?"

"I can't believe I did that! She probably wants to KILL ME!" I fell to my knees, burying my forehead in carpet to hide my shame.

"You're over reacting. She knows you wouldn't have lasted a second after she took off her shirt."

The feeling of shame only increased. _ 'Aries would loose his shit if I told him I pre-cumed on the front desk. I don't know what to do. It's not like this sort of thing happens to people. This must have been the first time in history something like this ever happened.'_ "I'm never jacking off again."

Aries rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatic response. "Are you done? We have important matters to discuss." Aries got up from the bed to sit beside me. "Look at this." I picked my face off the floor to see him showing me his pokedex with Marie on the screen. "Do you see what's wrong here?"

I scaned the screen, trying to find something out of place. Everything seemed fine so I guessed. "It says Flaffy at the top instead of Marie?"

Aries shook his head at the dumb question. "No you dunce. Your pokemon's level is too low. It's only level 17! Everything in this area is level 25 and higher. Except for your Venonat and Pidgeotto. You managed to find the lowest leveled pokemon in the whole area. You have a gift."

"Gee thanks." I get off the floor to grab my phone off the bed so I could check the time. _ '8:00 p.m.' _"So what do we do? Do we stay here a couple of days to train or do we buy a shit ton of items and battle everything till we get to the next town?"

Aries stood up and let out a sigh. "Neither. You are going to catch a ghost type pokemon after we get something to eat. I'm hungry as balls."

"How are we supposed to leave? You are butt ass naked and I'm not risking being seen by Joy. If someone is willing to crush your dick then they are more than likely to carry a grudge."

"You and your problems" Aries said while shaking his head. "We wait till our clothes dry then we sneak out through this window. It may look a shady, but at least you and Johnny will be safe."

I sat down on my bed, trying not to think about all the ghost type pokemon flying around outside. One of the news reports I remember watching was about people being attacked and possessed by ghost pokemon. Even worse, they say some lost their souls. It was later adviced not to go outside at night or go above the first floor of the pokemon cemetery. Now that I'm thinking about it, I'm not just nervous, I'm freaking out.

"Speaking of Johnnys. I had the best orgasm EVER! And I had sex once."

"You did!? What was it like!? How much better a vagina feels than a hand!?" He now has my full attention. I was always curious about sex, but I never had anyone human to talk to. Well, besides my dad, but I wasn't going to ask him how it feels. Gross, much! I couldn't even look up porn since we didn't have a computer. It was just me, my hand, and TY-14 TV shows. Not the best jack-off material.

"The sex isn't important-"

"Says the one that had sex."

"What is important is the fact that I can double my pleasure by using my psychic empathy... thing. I don't know the actual name. And how do I do that you ask? By linking your emotions/senses with mine. Isn't that great!?"

My mind was going bananas. "Where you reading my thoughts while I masturbated!?" I felt violated. The little sicko linked himself with me while I pleasured myself._ 'Is that some psychic trainer porno kink? Was he watching me too!?' _I looked down as I felt my dick twitch to the thought of me being watched. _ 'Please don't tell me he saw that.'_

"Will you relax and yes I saw that."

_'Damn!'_

"I didn't mean to. It just happened. You were really into it. You someone how made it into my mind and linked yourself. Apparently pleasure is an emotion... Or maybe I need to look up what empathy all entails. Who the fuck knows. Now tell me what you did to your head that felt so good. I was trying to close my eyes so I didn't look like a gay stalker."

"Dude!"_ 'Is he serious right now!? He links himself to my mind then asked for jack-off tips! Do guys do this!?'_

"Quit getting so worked up. I haven't even told you the rest yet. So, what did you do? I fucked up the rhythm so many times trying to figure out what you did. You almost made me cum."

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Stop acting like I said I wished you blew me in the shower... Actually I wouldn't totally object to it if you offered." He said jokingly.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Aries fell off the bed laughing at Xander's reaction. If you thought the faces of people with brown skin couldn't turn red, he would've proven you wrong. Aries only laughed harder when Xander tried to cover himself. Most likely thinking about what it would feel like to get sucked off.

"Ah-haha! You're my favorite kind of virgin. The kind that jizzes his pants at the sight of a girl and the kind that gets embarrassed while having a conversation about sexual topics. Ah-haha!"

"I'm glad my lack of sex amuses you. Are the clothes dry yet?" I really want the conversation to end. The fact that I'm getting hard about a him talking about jack-off techiques and cumming is makig me uncomfortable. My inexperience really is annoying sometimes.

"Not yet. If you are not going to show me then you have to no choice to promise not to masturbate without me. I had to use squeeze the base really hard and use my psychic ability just so I wouldn't cum early. And when I did cum, it was explosive. Cum, everywhere. It felt like my dick burst like a hotdog in a pot without water. It was positively mind blowing."

"You have got to be kidding me. I don't mind doing it while you are doing it or while you're in the room, but do we have to plan on doing it together? That seems like we are crossing some sort of bromance line."

"No we are not. Haven't you ever heard of a jack-off race or a circle jerk. No lines are being crossed, but if you don't want to plan it then fine. It will just happen."

_'How can he be so care-free about everything? I know circle jerks aren't a normal everyday thing. If they were then they would have made a reference to one in one of the many sitcoms or stand-ups I watch. He must be one those people who are addicted to masturbating.'_

"Our clothes must be dry now. We didn't have much." I followed Aries to laundry area in the shower area until I stepped on something gooey. When I looked down I saw white goo between my toes.

"Ah, gross! Damn it Aries, you are supposed to clean up after you spulge everywhere!" I carefully hop to the nearest shower head; making sure to don't step on anymore cum spots.

"Says the one that left me to clean up his mess off the wall." Aries stopped the dryer and began to feel if the clothes are still wet. After I made sure there wasn't of residue of Aries on my foot, I went to retrieve my shirt.

"Do you know any places around here to eat?"

"Yeah, but they are probably closed since it's dark out."

"So what are supposed to do about food?"

"We break in and pillage what we can."

Normally I would say that is wrong and we shouldn't do it, but I'm too hungry to follow my moral code. It actually feels like my stomach is eating itself.

"All right, but we are leaving money on the counter to pay for the food we took."

"You are such a goody goody." We went back to the room to gather our pokemon and so I could put back on my shorts. Aries hopped out the window while I was making sure I had my vest, cell phone, and b&e keys. When I jumped out the window, I am hit with the same bone chilling air as before.

"Damn. It feels worse at night." I said as I rub my hands over my arms.

"That's because the ghosts are out. We have to move quickly." We started walking at a jogger's pace through the unbelievably creepy town. As we are passing the resident's houses I notice talismans on every door. My lack of knowledge of town's customs led me to assume the worst. Fearing for my life, I speed up so I could be closer to Aries. "There is a restaurant beside the dead people tower. I heard they have some pretty awesome corndogs. Feel free to keep your money. Those bastards refused to serve me last time."

'_This is so bad! Why is it getting colder? I feel so numb.'_ I began to feel lightheaded as we got closer to the restaurant. The amount of fear I had has increased as well as the feeling of emptiness inside of me. This feeling is maddening. I slow down my pace as a cold sweat formed on my forehead. Now it feels like I'm not getting enough oxygen. _'I can't take this.' _My body collapsed and I blacked out. When I came to, the first thing I saw was the bottom of a silver fryer. I maneuvered my body till I was leaning against the counter behind me.

"Good. You're awake and you seem to be yourself."

Hearing the familiar voice, I turn my head to see Aries setting a box of fries on the counter. "How long was I out... And what do you mean I _seem_ to be myself? Who am I supposed to be?" Using the two hard surfaces, I push myself off the floor.

"About 5 min. I wasn't sure if you were possessed or not. Good thing too. I'm not sure on how to do an exorcism." Aries dumped the bag of fries and corndogs into two separate baskets and dumped them in the hot grease. "I should've warned you about the tower. The closer we are, the more we feel effects of the town."

"Why is that? Is the tower the source of it all?" _'If so, maybe we can convince the locals to burn it down. This place feels like a slice of hell.'_

"No. It's the land. Certain areas in the world radiate energy. The energy here gives off a cold, empty feeling. That energy attracts a lot of ghost type Pokémon. When the dead tower was erected it became to home for the ghosts. The ghost then amplifies the energy of the land to makes themselves stronger. That and the fact they get off on it. That's just my opinion anyway." Aries grabbed a pokeball and sent out his Hypo. "You should send out your Venonat. Her confusion is the best option for dealing with the ghosts of this region."

Taking his advice, I sent out Venonat for protection and the rest so they could eat. When the food was done we all ate in silence. The food was so damn good. I'm not sure if they are the best corndogs, but they are pretty mind-blowing. When we were done we put away the food and turned off the fryer. I returned Pidgeotto and Marie to their pokeballs so they could rest. I braced myself for the atmosphere of the town and walked outside. _'Doesn't matter how much you prepare for it it's impossible to get used to.' _As we walk back to the pokemon center we heard strange voices.

"Get out there, you bitch!" I move closer to see what all the commotion was about. It was a group of people in fiery red robes with flames at the bottom and an image of Ho-oh on the back. I couldn't see anyone's faces due to the fact they were all wearing hoods. One of the hooded men was dragging a woman by her tied up arms.

_Hooded Man 1:_ "Quit your crying and get over there with the others."

The hooded man threw the woman beside two other tied up hostages. The group of cloaked men surrounded the hostages. One of the men raised his arms and lowered them slowly. Every one of them stopped talking. The man that seemed to be in charge was physically different from the others. His cloak was a more crimson red and it shined. It also had red and orange wings on his back. The leader also hovered three feet off the ground. He held everyone's attention as he began to speak.

_Hooded Leader:_ "My dear brothers and sisters. Thank you all for coming out tonight. I know your hearts still ache from the loss of a loved ones and it seems the great Ho-Oh hasn't heard our prayers, but I assure you, he does hear them. He hears all of us! We just have to have faith in him and trust that he won't let us down. The great legendary phoenix will bring our loved ones back! Just as he did Suicune, Raikou, and Entei. The legendary Pokémon of Johto."

_Aries:_ "Xander! What in the hell are you doing!? I made it back into the room before I realized you were gone!" He said in a loud whisper. I pointed to the group of people in the center of the town.

_Xander: _"I think those are Ho-Oh worshippers. They have three innocent people tied up."

_Aries: _"That means we need to go before they see us!"

_Xander: "What about them!?" _I know there were a lot of them, but I couldn't leave them to fend for themselves.

_Aries: _"It's too late for them. We have to go before we are next!"

_Hooded Leader: _"My brother and sisters! Bring forth the first sacrifice!" The leader drew a dagger from his sleeve and held it out. Three of the many hooded figures grabbed a man and threw him in front of the leader.

_Hostage 1: _"No please! I have a family! I don't want to die!" The man tries to flee, but the leader grabbed hold of him.

_Xander: _"I'm going." Before I took a single step forward Aries grabbed my arm and started pulling.

_Aries: "It's suicide! There is no reason for us to die just, because you want to play hero!"_

_Hooded Leader: _"Don't worry. Ho-Oh will revive you and all who have been sacrificed to him. Just close your eyes. It will all be over soon." The leader moved the dagger to the man's neck.

_Xander: _"STOP!"

The group turned their heads and spotted them. The leader didn't move he just muttered "In Ho-Oh's name" in the man's ear before slitting the man's throat. Blood gushed from the man's neck as his lifeless body fell over. Xander's eyes grew wide as he saw what just happened.

_Hooded Leader: _"We will not stop the ritual just, because a couple of kids. Get them! They too will be sacrificed in Ho-Oh's name!"

Half of the mob charged towards Xander at full speed.

_Xander: _"You still want to stop me now?"

The question was clearly rhetorical. Aries let go of Xander's arm as Xander called upon Pidgeotto.

_Xander: _"Pidgeotto use Whirlwind!

The bird flapped its arms, unleashing an incredible amount of wind, knocking the mob back.

_Aries: _"There are a total of 17 of them. Not counting the leader. Nine of them were coming for us and they all have Pokémon."

_Xander:_ _'Damn, that's a lot to take on. I didn't count on them having pokemon.'_

_Aries:_ "So what are we going to do _my fearless leader._" His sarcastic tone didn't go unnoticed, it was just ignored.

The leader grabbed another hostage and placed the cold blade against his neck.

_Aries: _"Damn it Xander! Baku, we're going in! Use psybeam!"

_Xander: _"Venonat, stay with them and knock them back with confusion!"

The group pushed forward to get to the remaining hostages. Bodies were thrown everywhere. The blasts of confusion sent them flying and the blasts of psybeam either incapacitated them or left them badly injured. The toppling bodies didn't faze the leader. He gave the struggling man a wicked smirk and muttered "In Ho-Oh's name" in the man's ear. The blade racked against the man's neck, blood streaming down his body.

_Hooded Leader: _"Prepare for the virgin sacrifice!"

One of the remaining members used a gold staff to write out the kanji symbols for _phoenix_ in the ground while another member poured gasoline on the markings. The remaining members took out a pokeball from their cloaks.

_Xander: _"Pidgeotto use quick attack on the leader!"

Pidgeotto's attack was cut short when a shadowy fist ran across his face. Before he could recover from the attack, two ghostly, purple hands grabbed the bird. Out of nowhere a purple gaseous body formed in front of the bound Pidegotto.

_Aries: _"Oh shit, it's a Haunter!"

The Haunter stuck out its long tounge and licked it's prisoner. Pidegotto's body began to shake uncontrollably. Haunter released Pidegotto causing the stunned bird to plummet to the ground. As he dropped from the sky the hooded leader extended his hand and caught the him by his neck.

_Hooded Leader: _"I usually go out my way not to sacrafice Pokemon, but since this one volunteered so I will accept his noble sacrafice!"

_Xander: _"WAIT, PLEASE , NO!"

Xander yelled and begged the man not to harm his new teammate, but his pleas fell onto deaf ears. The leader's face held a mad man's grin as he drove the knife through Pidegotto's heart.

_Hooded Leader: _"In Ho-Oh's name."

The blockade of cloaked murders called upon their Pokemon, freeing them from their pokeballs to unleash devestation upon Xander and Aries. The duo halted as they saw pokemon appear from the white light that came from the enemies pokeballs. Two Magmars, one Charmileon, and two Gastlys.

_Aries: _"This is bad you guys!"

Aries began to tremble at the sight of several enemy pokemon.

_Xander: _"I thought I was supposed to be the chicken-shit of the group!?"

_Aries: _"WE BOTH CAN! WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE! I never faced a Magmar before, which means they're from an area with stronger surrounding pokemon!"

The enemy pokemon charged and unleashed a combined attack. Flamethrowers and Night Shades mixed into one blast as it hurled towards Xander and the others. Aries's eyes glowed blue as he stepped foward. Baku and Venonat joined him as they prepared for the attack. Feeling Xander's panic, Aries cut him off before he could speak.

_Aries: _"Stay behind us. We got this. Just think of a plan!"

The three held up their hands and used their psychic attacks to make a telekinetic barrier to stop the blast from hitting them.

_Xander:_ _'This is beyond bad! What do I do now!?'_

The hooded men finished writing on the ground. The leader grabbed the woman as one of the followers ignited the oil. The area became bright as the fire danced.

_Hooded Leader: _"Ho-Oh, hear us! Hear our pleas and our prays as we call out to you! Our devotion to you is unwaivering! Our love for you is boundless! We are humbled by your power! Please accept our tributes to you, the legendary rainbow phoneix as we set them a blaze!"

The devoted followers tossed the corpes into fire. Tears were rolling down the woman's face; she tried to escape, but the man's grip was to strong.

_Unknown Woman: _"PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

_Aries_: "Xander! We can't hold on much longer!"

Blood is pouring from Aries's nose as he tried to keep up the barrier. His vision is blurring and his body is beginning to give out. Xander took out a pokeball and summoned Marie outside the barrier.

_Xander: _"Use thundershock to stop them from attacking!"

Marie jumped and whipped her tail, sending a bolt of lighting at the attackers. The bolt struck the fire pokemon causing them to cease their attacks. Baku and Venonat use this as an opportunity to deflect the opposing night shades back at the Gastlys. Aries collasped to the ground from exhaustion.

_Xander: _"Everyone run to the tower! Don't stop, just keep running! Marie and Baku, cover us! Venonat, lead the way!"

Xander picked up Aries and they fled the scene.

_Unknown Woman: _"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

The captive woman screamed for help as her would-be saviors left her behind.

_Xander: 'Please forgive me. I want to save you, but I have to save the others. I can't let them die when it was my decision to get involved. Please don't hate me.'_

Tears fell from Xander's cheeks as he kept on running. He didn't look back for he did not want to see the face of the person he left to die.

_Hooded Leader: _"Great and powerful Ho-Oh, take this virgin woman as our tribute!"

The leader pressed the blood stained blade at the helpless woman's neck. The young woman stopped struggling and closed her eyes, tears still evident on her face.

_Unknown Woman: 'I sorry Donovan. I guess I won't be able to make it to our wedding after all. God, please let him know that I love him and even though I have a fickle heart, my love for him has never faltered. Please-'_

_Hooded leader: _"In Ho-Oh's name."

He pulled his arm back, sliting her throat. She gasped for air as blood poured from her neck. The leader pushed her body into the fire, completing the ritual. He turned to his remaining forces.

_Hooded leader:_ "GET THEM!"

**How do y'all like the story so far? Are you amused? You should. The body count will only rise in this story especially since the Followers of Ho-Oh are dead set on summoning Ho-Oh to revive their family and Pokemon. Here is a little info about them. They only use ghost & fire types. The ghosts represent the loss of someone close to them and the fire pokemon represents the fire of Ho-Oh. The fire Ho-Oh will use to resurrect them.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
